The present invention relates to a device for administering an injectable product, in particular an injection pen for fluid products such as insulin, which comprises features for protecting an injection needle associated with the administering device. The application claims the priority of German patent application No. 103 39 794.9, filed on Aug. 28, 2003 with the German Patent and Trademark Office.
Administering devices such as injection pens are widely used in medical or therapeutic treatment in which an injectable product has to be repeatedly administered. In the case of diabetes, for example, it is necessary to administer an insulin dosage to the patient at regular intervals. Injection pens for this purpose are designed to be reusable. For each injection, however, a new needle or needle unit with a new, sterile injection needle has to be attached to the administering device. In order, for example, to avoid pricking injuries when removing and attaching a needle unit, and to ensure the sterility of the injection needle, the injection needle is typically surrounded by a protective cap which is placed over the injection needle or needle unit. In order to use the injection pen, the protective cap is generally removed from the injection needle using an aid. In order to further avoid exposing the injection needle, even when the protective cap has been removed, a protective means for protecting the exposed injection needle can be provided on the administering device. The protective means can, for example, be formed by a needle protecting sleeve which surrounds the injection needle in a front position, advanced relative to the casing, and exposes the injection needle in a rear position, shifted backwards relative to the casing.
For administering an injectable product quickly and easily, it is cumbersome to have to carry along a separate aid for removing a protective cap from the injection needle. Furthermore, administering the injectable product quickly and easily can be compromised, since due to the protective means, it is not possible to recognize whether the protective cap has been placed on the injection needle or not.